Mon amour interdit
by mimilia-reveuse
Summary: Elle courait... Peut lui importait si elle s'était trompée... Mais le septième dragon slayer... cela ne pouvait être que lui, Erik! Une fiction Erik x Kinana, qui au départ, n'était qu'un OS, mais qui est devenu beaucoup plus au fil du temps... /FANFICTION TERMINEE\\\
1. Chapter 1

Mon amour interdit P1  
Os cobra x kinana

Erik se sentait humilié. Il n'avait même put vaincre un dragon et il se proclamait Dragon Slayer... Ça lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche.  
Soudainement, une voix particulière parvint à ses oreilles.

"Cela ne peut être que lui... Le septième dragon...cela ne peut être qu'Erik!"

Une seule personne connaissait son nom véritable... Cubelios! Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille qui courait en sa direction. Ses cheveux étaient violets... La même teinte que celle des écailles de son ancien serpent. Cette fille... Il avait tant rêvé de la revoir... Kinana ou Cubelios, il s'en fichait. Ils étaient la même personne alors cela importait peu.

Kinana s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Erik était là, juste devant elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle sourit bêtement à la vue de son "prince charmant". Il s'approcha d'elle a la vitesse de l'éclair et l'enlaça aussi fort que ses bras l'étaient. Il murmura a son oreille ces mots qu'elle avait tant entendus à distance  
-Laisse-moi entendre ta voix...  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux, blottie contre le torse du dragon égratigné par la précédente bataille  
-Erik...  
Ce dernier inspira l'odeur sucrée des cheveux de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant eu hâte de revoir.  
-Kinana...  
La susdite soupira de bonheur en entendant son nom prononcé par le dragon. Elle sentit ce dernier se raidir et se raidit à son tour en entendant un bruit de pas. Erik l'étreignit un peu plus avant de s'écarter vivement d'elle.  
-Je sais que tu es la, Dranbolt  
L'agent secret sortit de l'ombre en soupirant. Erik plissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la mauve  
-Juste une nuit. Déclara Dranbolt. Demain matin, à l'aube, je veux te voir ici même  
Il repartit d'un pas lent et se téléporta. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du charmeur de serpent. La jeune fille à ses côtés tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer avant d'être attiré dé nouveau contre le torse de son dragon. Les pensées de ce dernier la rassurèrent et elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Elle releva la tête et posa maladroitement sa bouche sur celle d'Erick. Ce contact inhabituel l'ébranla et créa une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Guidé par cette douce chaleur, il prit le bras de sa belle et la mena dans un endroit plus intime, afin de passer une des plus douces nuit de sa vie.

Il se sentit aimé et comblé, l'embrassa comme jamais et l'aima de tout son corps et de toute son âme.  
Elle l'aima et le combla, par sa douceur et son amour profond. Elle se sentit plus aimée que jamais.  
C'était leur nuit.

Au loin, Fairy Tail cherchait leur barmaid avec inquiétude. Les trois dragons de la guildes arrivèrent et furent mis au parfum. Les recherches ne durèrent pas bien longtemps.  
-Wendy? Qu'y a-t-il?  
La petite fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles  
-Je... Je crois que... Que Kinana-san est... Va...  
Natsu fronça les sourcils.  
-Elle fait de drôles de bruits... C'est qui Erik?  
Gajeel éclata de rire.  
-La v'la décoincée!  
La majorité non-innocente de la guilde comprit les paroles du brun.  
-Ils s'aiiiiiiiiment!  
(Allez savoir qui a dit ça)

Le lendemain matin, Dranbolt attendait. Appuyé contre une colonne en ruine, il observait le plus discrètement possible les langoureux adieux des deux amants.  
Elle pleurait. Elle le serra contre elle encore plus fort pour humer encore une fois son odeur acidulée. La voix tremblante, elle lui sanglota dans le cou quelques mots  
-Pourquoi? Je... Je ne veux pas que tu repartes  
Il posa sa tête sur ses doux cheveux violets afin d'apprécier encore une fois leur odeur sucrée. La gorge serrée, il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots.  
-J'ai passé avec toi les meilleurs moments de ma vie, que ce soit lors de ta vie de serpent ou lors de cette nuit... Mais j'ai fait une promesse, et si je la tiens jusqu'au bout... Nous nous reverrons plus tôt...  
Ils échangèrent un nouveau langoureux baiser, teinté de larmes et de promesses. Il quitta ses lèvres et posa son front sur le sien.  
-Et surtout, n'oublie pas...  
Elle laissa couler une dernière larme avant de chuchoter en même temps que son amant, comme une promesse ou une évidence.  
-Je t'entends...  
Il quitta son étreinte à regret et lui tourna le dos, des larmes au bord des yeux. Il rejoignit Dranbolt, un peu plus loin.  
-As-tu passé une bonne nuit? Demanda l'espion, ironique.  
Erik ferma les yeux, un sourire à la fois triste et rêveur sur ses lèvres.  
-La plus belle et merveilleuse qu'il soit. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.  
Le brun sourit.  
-Je te le garantis.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon amour interdit P2

On m'avait reconduit en prison. J'avais retrouvé ma geôle telle que je l'avais quittée, et je me serais bien passé de la retrouver. J'appuyai ma tête contre la paroi de cristal et je fermai les yeux. Comme très souvent, je laissais mon ouïe aller comme bon lui semblait, jusqu'à s'aventurer à des kilomètres de là, dans la ville de Magnolia, à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Un vague sourire passa sur mes lèvres quand je l'entendis rire à une bêtise d'un quelconque membre de sa guilde. Je fus brusquement coupé de ma rêverie par un de mes geôliers.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire, Cobra! Dit la grenouille assignée à mon secteur.  
Elle avait craché mon pseudonyme comme s'il était empreint de venin, douce ironie. Je ne répondit pas et me concentrais sur ses pensées.  
"Je sais qu'il lit dans mes pensées... Alors qu'il sache qu'il n'est qu'une pauvre vermine. Une pauvre vipère qui ne mériterai même pas de la pitié..."  
Je crispai mes mâchoires et je tentai de me retenir d'aller le rouer de coups. Si j'esquissai le moindre geste, je savais à quoi m'attendre et son sceptre chargé d'énergie électrique était là pour me le rappeler. J'essayais d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, son rire, mais je me heurtais à ces pensées blessantes et sadiques.  
"Il n'est qu'une fourmi, un insecte dont tout le monde se passerait... Cette fille est vraiment idiote. Une sotte écervelée incapable de savoir choisir un homme, un vrai. Peut-être que c'est juste sa pute"  
C'en était trop. Je me ruai sur lui et heurtai la paroi de cristal.  
-Ne t'avise même pas de l'insulter! Criai-je  
Ses yeux se plissèrent.  
-Oh, un rebelle? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux rebelles...  
À la vitesse de l'éclair, son sceptre traversa la paroi et déchargea sur moi l'énergie électrique qu'il contenait. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur.

Je me retournai brusquement. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je l'avais bien entendu. Ce cri de douleur... C'était Erik. Je lâchai mon plateau et j'entendis à peine les verres se briser. Un nouveau hurlement retentit. Je m'affaissai et je plaquai mes mains sur mon crâne. La main de Mirajane se posa vaguement sur mon épaule. Je l'entendis de nouveau hurler. C'était comme si je sentais sa douleur. Je poussai un cri, coupée de la réalité.  
-NON! NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL!  
Ma voix se brisa quand un long hurlement résonna dans mon crâne. Il était plus fort que les autres, plus douloureux... Le hurlement s'éteignit en une toux affreuse, et je fondis en larmes. Un bras passa autour de mes épaules et me souleva. J'étais comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Secouée par des sanglots, je m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur l'armure qui me soutenait. Erza... Elle me déposa sur un canapé de l'étage et me prit les épaules.  
-Kinana. Kinana!  
Je relevai la tête. Les yeux de mon amie me fixaient avec inquiétude.  
-Oh Erza! C'est horrible! Il... Il a... Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Jamais ils ne le tueraient... Il est trop important pour le Conseil pour qu'il soit tué... Me rassura la rousse.  
-Mais il criait... Il hurlait... Je ne sais même pas si le mot est assez fort...  
Erza me prit plus fermement par les épaules.  
-Je te comprends. Je sais de quoi tu parles.  
Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle, inquiète pour lui, inquiète pour sa vie. Mon amie me berçait lentement pour calmer mes pleurs. Mes sanglots se firent de plus en plus faibles, puis cessèrent. Même si mes larmes avaient arrêté de couler, un poids persistait sur mon cœur. Erza recula et me demanda avec un sourire réconfortant.  
-Ça va mieux?  
-Pas trop... Je me sentirai bien mieux si j'avais la possibilité de le revoir un jour...  
-Tu le reverras. Comme moi j'ai revu Jellal.  
Elle m'étreignit une dernière fois avant de me quitter, en me conseillant de me reposer. Erza était la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. Elle seule était au courant de la relation qui me liait à Erik. J'avais longuement réfléchis avant de lui révéler mes "crises". Ce n'était pas des crises, je le savais. Je l'entendais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je m'allongeai dans le canapé et fermai les yeux en soupirant.  
"Erik..."

Je me remettais tant bien que mal à la douleur que venait de m'infliger cette foutue grenouille. Le ventre à terre sur le sol de cristal, je tentai tant bien que mal à oublier la douleur de mon dos. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, quand sa voix retentit dans mon esprit.  
"Erik..."  
Je répondis aussitôt.  
"Kinana?!"  
"Oh, Erik! Tu m'as fait si peur! Je t'ai entendu hurler et... J'ai eu si peur!"  
Je réprimai un sourire.  
"Tu sais, il en fut bien plus pour m'abattre! C'était juste une décharge de rien du tout."  
"Ce n'était pas rien du tout, Erik! J'ai cru que ça t'avais tué! Ce sont des décharges de douleur à l'état pur, Erik! Ne plaisante pas avec ça... Même Erza a fini par s'inquiéter!"  
"Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Certains subissent la même chose, mais en continu. Comme Macbeth..."  
"Midnight?! Oh mon dieu... Il n'est pas mauvais de nature pourtant..."  
"Surement... Je voudrai tant te revoir..."  
"Et moi donc... Tu me manque tant..."  
"Dranbolt tiendra sa promesse... Je lui fait confiance, nous nous reverrons..."  
"Je l'espère... Promet moi de ne pas te faire remarquer..."  
"... J'essaierai"

Je me relevai du sofa un peu plus légère, mais toujours la peur au ventre... Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir cette promesse...

Je soupirai en coupant la conversation avec Kinana. Je ne pourrais tenir cette promesse. Il en allait de mon honneur qui avait été de trop nombreuses fois piétiné. Et de plus, je savais que s'ils évoquaient de nouveau Kinana, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes. Je m'inquiétais moi aussi. Comment avaient-ils eu connaissance de ma relation avec Kinana? Une seule personne avait pu répandre ce fait.  
-Cobra.  
Je me relevai avec difficulté, non sans une grimace de douleur. Je croisai alors les yeux verts impénétrables de Dranbolt. Quand on parlait du loup...  
-Dranbolt... Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?  
L'agent du conseil eut un léger sourire.  
-Il se pourrait que je puisse tenir ma promesse.  
Je me redressais rapidement, le regrettant aussitôt en un gémissement de douleur.  
-Explique-toi.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Jellal.  
Je ne comprenais pas  
-Je sais qu'il s'est échappé peut avant son exécution et qu'il a été aidé, mais quel est le rapport?  
Dranbolt haussa les épaules.  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu le saura un de ces jours.  
Son ton mystérieux me laissa perplexe. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il déclara.  
-Je te rappelle que les communications avec l'extérieur sont interdites. Tiens-en compte pour les prochains jours.  
Puis il partit, me laissant seul avec mes suppositions. Déjà, il savait que je parlais régulièrement à Kinana par la pensée, et s'il le savait, cela voulait dire que d'autres pouvaient le savoir. Mais son rapport à Jellal me laissait perplexe et incompréhensif. Des scénarios improbables naissaient dans mon esprit. Mais je décidai de faire confiance à Dranbolt et d'attendre l'action qu'il avait sous-entendue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai enfin compris comment insérer des commentaires alors je ne vais pas m'en priver. Tout d'abord, je vous annonce que je vais publier un chapitre tous les deux jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il y aura au moins deux bonus, dont un qui n'est pas encore commencé. A oui, il y a aussi ça, cette fiction est déjà terminée, il faut juste que je publie tout! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**(je me suis rendue compte que sur les deux précédents chapitres, je n'ai pas fait de disclaimer O_O malheur à moi, je vais me rattraper)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent au grand manitou Hiro Mashima! Seule l'intrigue m'appartient!**

* * *

Mon amour interdit P3

Pov Kinana:  
Ça faisait deux jours. Deux jours que j'essayais de l'entendre, deux jours qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Je me sentais de plus en plus triste à chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans que je n'ai de signe de vie de sa part. J'essuyais des verres, les yeux dans le vague. Mirajane me secoua l'épaule.  
-Kinana. Kinana!  
Je surgis brusquement de ma léthargie.  
-Excuse-moi Mirajane, j'étais... Perdue dans mes pensées.  
Mon amie haussa un sourcil.  
-Au point d'essuyer le même verre depuis une demi-heure?  
Je posai le verre en question avant de m'assoir sur une chaise.  
-Peut-être à ce point-là oui...  
Je me relevai.  
-Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu. Je vais en haut.  
Mira me fit un clin d'œil.  
-Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerai.  
Je grimpai les escaliers d'un pas las et je m'affalai sur un des canapés. Je fermai les yeux, fatiguée.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que j'avais fermé les yeux qu'un cri de douleur me glaça le sang. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. C'était bien pire. Un rire retentissait près de lui. Il haletait. Un nouveau cri. Une quinte de toux. Le rire s'amplifiait. Il cria de nouveau. Je criai avec lui, désespérée.

Pov Erik:  
Il y avait eu une évasion. Celle des Oracion Seis. Brain, imposant comme à son habitude, suivi de Midnight, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Angel, plus belle et plus sadique que jamais, et Rider, toujours aussi obsédé par la fuite, ils étaient venu me voir. Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne, pour reformer Oracion Seis. J'ai refusé. Ils m'en ont fait payer le prix. Des rayons incisifs m'enroulèrent de nouveau, faisant de nouveau jaillir de mon sang. Je criai sous la douleur aigue. Au loin je l'entendis crier elle aussi. Brain frappa le sol de son bâton.  
-Accepte! Ou je continue!  
Je crachai un peu de sang et fermai les yeux. Je me concentrais sur elle, je voulais oublier ce qui m'entourait. La douleur, les flammes... Une fille de sa guilde était arrivée. Un nouveau Dark Capricio me fendit la chair et m'arracha à ma rêverie. J'hurlais.  
-ACCEPTE!  
-N..on. Articulai-je à bout de force.  
Il poussa un cri de rage. Un rayon vert jailli de nouveau. J'hurlais de nouveau. Plusieurs rayons suivirent. Je ne les sentais à force même plus. Un voile gris me couvrait les yeux. Mes oreilles semblaient bouchées par de la mousse. L'obscurité m'entoura peu à peu.  
-Ki...na...na... Murmurai-je.  
Je sombrai dans l'obscurité.

Pov Kinana:  
Il prononça mon nom. Je me figeai. C'était le silence absolu. Il ne criait plus. Je me tournais vers Erza, terrifiée.  
-Il s'est arrêté!  
Le visage de mon amie s'assombrit.  
-Ça ne peut pas... Jamais le conseil ne l'aurait... Tu entends autre chose?  
Je me concentrai du mieux que je puis, malgré ma terreur.  
-Il y a des gens qui parlent de lui... Ils disent... Non... NON! NOOOON!  
Je m'écroulais, en larmes.  
Ils l'avaient tué.

Pov neutre, prison d'Era.

Angel souffla, excédée.  
-Bravo, il est mort maintenant! Comment on fait?  
\- On n'applique que trois sceau pour l'instant. Répondit Brain. On trouvera trois autres personnes aptes à sceller le sceau plus tard.  
Midnight fixai le corps étendu sur le sol de la cellule. La peau autrefois mate n'était plus que sang et plaies. Il ferma les yeux, comme désolé. Il se tourna vers ses camarades qui partaient déjà et commença à les suivre. Il faillit se cogner contre Rider qui s'était arrêté brusquement. Il releva doucement la tête et se figea.  
Jellal était devant eux.  
-Cet endroit est un des pires endroits de ma vie. Dit Jellal, les yeux brulants de colère. Vous connaissez l'autre je parie. Je préfère donc ne pas m'attarder ici.  
Il chargea ses mains d'un rayon céleste et le lança sur les quatre mages noirs. Une explosion de lumière retentit. Quand elle s'éteignit, le bleu découvrit les derniers membres d'Oracion Seis dans les vapes. Il leva la tête et dit à l'intention de son équipière restée à l'abri.  
-"Sleep" a bien marché, Meldy. Il y a des chevaliers en chemin?  
Une voix retentit dans sa tête.  
-Un groupe de dix vient de gauche. Ils ne devraient pas arriver avant dix minutes. Dans quel état est Cobra?  
Jellal se précipita vers la cellule du dit Cobra. Il grimaça en voyant le sang qui couvrait le sol.  
-Il est en très mauvais état. Il ne bouge pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il vive encore.  
-Dépêche-toi de vérifier. Dans tous les cas, prend son corps. S'il est mort, il faudra lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.  
-Bien reçu.  
Jellal désactiva le champ de force entourant la cellule et s'approcha du corps inerte. Il glissa sa main au creux du coup du dragon du venin.  
-Meldy, j'ai un pouls! On l'emmène immédiatement!  
\- Okay, ramène-le au campement avec "Meteor", je m'occupe des chevaliers. Je me replierai quand je te verrai arriver.  
Le bleu acquiesça. Il prit doucement le corps de Cobra, pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures déjà bien assez graves. Il cala le blessé contre son torse en faisant fit du sang qui se mit à couler sur son plastron, et activa son sort.  
-"Meteor"!  
Il se déplaçait aussi vite qu'une météore, courant sur les plafonds sans se soucier de la gravité. Il croisa dans un corridor son équipières en plein combat contre des chevaliers runiques. Ses cheveux roses s'élevant sous la pression magique, elle tenait à distance tous les chevaliers à la fois. Jellal sourit, fier de celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur. Il se reconcentra bien vite, la sortie n'étant plus très loin. Il sauta à l'extérieur et fonça vers la forêt voisine. Il continua de courir durant une bonne quinzaine de minute avant de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière où une petite cascade chantonnait. Il alla sur les rochers du côté droit de la cascade et passa derrière elle, entrant dans une grotte éclairée par la lumière du soleil filtrée par l'eau. Des affaires étaient dispersées ça et là, laissant deviner que le lieu était habité. Jellal allongea Cobra sur sa propre couchette, et commença à lui administrer les premiers soins. Meldy arriva peu après.  
-Oh mon dieu!  
Jellal s'assombrit.  
-Oui, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il a été littéralement charcuté. Maintenant, il faut que tu contacte Dranbolt.  
Le rose hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.  
"Dranbolt. Ici Meldy"  
"Vous avez récupéré Cobra?"  
"Oui. Les rumeurs sur le plan d'évasion des Oracion Seis étaient vraies. Comme prévu, on les a laissés à la prison."  
"Je remercierai mes informateurs. Comment va-t-il?"  
"Il est grièvement blessé. Brain ne s'est pas privé de le charcuter. Si j'ai bien compris, il voulait le rallier a sa cause encore une fois"  
"Cobra est-il conscient?"  
"Non. On a peur pour sa vie..."  
"Merci. Maintenant, je dois aller faire un tour à Fairy Tail, j'ai une jeune fille à prévenir. Il doit y avoir une guilde de médecins au nord de votre position. Arrangez-vous pour y faire passer une requête. Demain, quelqu'un devrait passer. Fin de la communication"  
Meldy rouvrit les yeux. Jellal bandait le corps qui semblait sans-vie de Cobra.

* * *

**C'est bon, vous m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir littéralement charcuté un des personnages principaux? Moi même je ne sais pas si il va mourir. Bad End ou Happy End? Telle est là la question. J'aime citer Hamlet. Même si "Telle est là la question" n'est pas exactement ce qu'a traduit notre bon petit Victor Hugo. J'ai déjà oublié comment Hugo a traduit cette réplique, alors qu'on me l'a dit il y a même pas deux jour...**

**Enfin bon, commentez, je ne demande que ça (c'est vrai quoi, pour l'instant il y en a qu'une seule qui a eu le courage de reviewer!) Et à samedi pour le chapitre 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Pour ce chapitre 4, il y a du suspense! Erik va-t-il mourir? C'est là la question. Parce que j'ai fini par me rappeler que Hugo avait traduit la phrase "That the question" par "C'est là la question". Je n'ai jamais lu Hamlet... Mais bon, ça m'a l'air un peu barbant, et je n'aime pas lire du théâtre. Alors bon.**

**Bweef, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

Mon amour interdit P4

Pov kinana:

Il était mort. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Toute la guilde essaya de me réconforter, j'étais inconsolable. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Mon corps ne répondait plus. On m'avait transportée dans l'infirmerie où je pleurais de tout mon soul depuis des heures. Mirajane m'avait apporté de quoi manger, je n'y ai pas touché. Elle a tenté de me réconforter durant une bonne demi-heure avant d'abandonner. Je l'avais entendu parler à Lucy derrière la porte. "Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle qui est toujours joyeuse... Elle a maigri, elle ne sourit plus et ne bouge même plus. Je crois... Je crois que je ne vais pas le supporter..." Avait-elle dit avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je me sentais coupable de la faire pleurer. Les mots cruels de la fille me revinrent en tête. "Bravo, il est mort maintenant!" De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Une nouvelle crise de larme me pris, et se calma une demi-heure plus tard. Le regard terne, je fixai le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait m'arracha à ma contemplation et me fit tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille entra. Je l'avait déjà vu.  
-Dranbolt, c'est ça? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.  
Il me fixa de son regard vert perçant.  
-C'est ça.  
Je relevai la tête et je tentai de dire d'une voix détachée.  
-Vous venez me dire qu'il est m...mort, n'est-ce pas?  
Ma voix tremblait.  
-Au contraire.  
Je me tournais vers lui, sans y croire.  
-Que...quoi?  
Il eut un sourire.  
-Je viens vous dire que ce matin, quatre personnes ont tenté de s'évader de la prison d'Era. Grâce à un réseau d'informateur, j'ai pu être informé à temps et j'ai pu prévenir des personnes de confiance pour faire évacuer le prisonnier connu sous le nom de code "Cobra".  
Je me raidis à la mention d'Erik. Je vis Dranbolt devenir plus sérieux.  
-Ce matin, Cobra a été torturé par les quatre fugitifs pour qu'il accepte de se joindre à eux. Il avait refusé leur offre. Avez-vous une idée de qui était ces fugitifs?  
Je me rappelais alors la voix de la fille. Je l'avais déjà entendue... Dans ma vie de serpent...  
-Oracion Seis... Murmurai-je  
Dranbolt hocha la tête.  
-Exactement. J'ai été en contact avec ces personnes de confiance. Ils m'ont informé que Cobra était en vie.  
Je poussai un cri avant de fondre en larmes. Des larmes de joie  
-Oh dieu merci, il est en vie... Merci... Merci...  
Déstabilisé, Dranbolt eu un léger rire.  
-Cependant, il est très faible, et quand vous le verrez, je vous déconseille de lui sauter dans les bras…

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
-Je...Je vais le revoir?  
Il me fit un clin d'œil.  
-La prioritaire auprès d'un alité n'est donc pas la compagne?  
Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles avant de relever la tête, plus souriante que jamais.  
-C'est vrai!  
Dranbolt reprit son air sérieux.  
-Je tiens à vous dire cependant, qu'au moment où je vous parle, il est encore inconscient.  
Mon sourire se fana légèrement, sans pour autant s'effacer.  
-Je serai auprès de lui quand il se réveillera.  
Dranbolt eu un sourire satisfait.  
-Bien! Demain matin, à l'aube, je serai ici pour vous emmener dans l'endroit où il est caché. Car il est peut être libre, mais officiellement, c'est un fugitif.  
Je lui demandai, surprise.  
-Mais vous ne l'arrêtez pas?  
-Non. Je suis le seul chevalier runique à pouvoir me le permettre.  
Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge.  
-Bien, je dois y aller à présent. Au revoir mademoiselle.  
Le temps d'une seconde, j'hésitais à dire ce que je dis.  
-Je préfère madame...  
Je piquai un fard en voyant son sourire moqueur. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et dit moqueusement.  
-Au revoir, madame Cobra.  
Il ferma la porte et je piquai un fard. Mais j'appréciai beaucoup l'idée que je sois la compagne d'Erik... Je me levai et je me lis à danser au beau milieu de la chambre, tout simplement heureuse. Erza entra dans la chambre peu après le départ de Dranbolt. J'étais en train de manger l'assiette que m'avait servie Mirajane plus tôt. Mon amie fut pour le moins étonnée.  
-Que t'a donc dis Dranbolt?  
Je quittai ma chaise pour lui prendre les mains. Je me mis à tourner avec elle et je m'exclamais.  
-Il est en vie, libre, et je vais le revoir!  
Les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent.  
-Vraiment?! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi...  
Une ombre passa sur son visage et elle lâcha mes mains.  
-Qu'y a-t-il, Erza? Demandai-je, incompréhensive.  
-C'est que... Tu vas enfin revoir Erik, alors que moi... Cela fait des mois que je désire tant revoir Jellal...  
Je pris mon amie par les épaules. Une théorie se forma dans mon esprit.  
-Tu m'as dit que Dranbolt était en contact avec lui, non?  
-Oui, et?  
-Demain, viens avec moi voir Erik.

Le lendemain matin.  
Nous attendions toutes les deux devant la guilde, dans la fraicheur matinale. J'avais dormi à Fairy Hills cette nuit, voulant à tout prix y aller avec Erza. J'avais l'instinct que ces "personnes de confiance" dont m'avait parlé Dranbolt, n'étaient autre que la guilde Crime Sorciere. Je l'avais donc forcée à venir, sans lui parler de cet instinct.  
Je commençai à m'impatienter quand je vis une silhouette apparaitre dix mètres devant nous. Erza grommela un "ce n'est pas trop tôt" et moi, je me mis à appréhender. Dans quel état serait Erik? Serait-il réveillé? Mille et une questions tournaient dans mon crâne. Dranbolt s'arrêta devant nous. Il observa Erza et sembla hésiter.  
-Tu veux qu'elle t'accompagne? Demanda-t-il.  
Je remarquai que le vouvoiement d'hier était loin.  
-Oui. Acquiesçai-je  
Il hésita puis déclara.  
-Après tout tu auras besoin de soutient.  
J'eu peur de cette phrase. Elle sous-entendait que Cobra était dans un état si horrible que j'en serai dévastée. Je secouai la tête. Je ne serai pas faible à ce point-là. Je relevai à tête vers Dranbolt.  
-On y va maintenant?  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Oui, maintenant.  
Il me prit la main et celle d'Erza. Il nous attira brusquement à lui et je me sentis happée dans un tunnel de lumière.  
Nous atterrîmes dans une clairière où une cascade coulait. Au bord du ruisseau était assis quelqu'un... Quelqu'un aux cheveux bleus...

* * *

**AHAH, IL EST EN VIE! Vous croyez quoi, que j'allais tuer Erik, le plus sexy des dragon slayer? (excepté Wendy, puisque c'est une fille) Vous me connaissez mal, je déteste les bad end. Même si j'en fait parfois :D. **

**Bweef, reviewez, ça me fera toujours plaisir (que vous me pourrissiez ou non) et à lundi pour le chapitre 5 pour savoir qui est cette mystérieuse touffe bleue? (franchement, qui n'a pas deviné?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello tout le monde! Vos review m'ont fait chaud au cœur, j'aime bien ne pas être la seule a aimer les happy ends! Mais personne n'a rele vé le "Madame Cobra"? Ca m'a éclatée pourtant de le mettre. Et pourquuoi pensez vous que ce sera un happy end? J'ai jamais dis que c'en serai un :D!**

**Je vous laisse cogiter sur ce que je viens de dire et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mon amour interdit P5

-Jellal? Murmura Erza.  
Jellal se retourna et aperçut mon amie.  
-Erza? Que...  
-Je tenais à ce qu'elle vienne avec moi. Coupai-je.  
Il se leva et se tourna vers moi.  
-Tu es Kinana, c'est ça?  
Dranbolt paru étonné.  
-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pourtant?  
Jellal sourit tristement.  
-Il a passé quasiment toute la nuit à hurler ce nom dans son sommeil. Meldy a dit que c'était plutôt mignon.  
Je piquai un fard. J'étais à la fois flattée et triste de savoir qu'il hurlait dans son sommeil mon nom...  
-Oui, c'est moi Kinana...  
Il hocha la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre. Dranbolt partit tout de suite, prétextant du travail à faire.  
Nous passâmes derrière la cascade en passant par les rochers de droite, et je découvris une grotte plutôt spacieuse. Une fille aux cheveux roses était assise contre une paroi, un livre dans les mains. Elle nous vit arriver et posa son livre.  
-Je suis Meldy, se présenta-t-elle. Tu es Kinana, je suppose?  
-C'est ça. Dis-je.  
-Oh! Erza! Ça faisait longtemps! Pourquoi tu es ici?  
-Je voulais accompagner Kinana... C'est mon amie.  
Meldy eu un sourire triste.  
-Je comprends. Il y a un médecin de guilde auprès de lui. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, qui a juré de garder secrète toutes les identités impliquées dans l'affaire. Il nous a bien aidés.  
-Je... Je peux le voir? Demandai-je timidement.  
Son visage s'assombrit. Sans un mot, elle nous conduisit à travers la grotte étonnamment spacieuse jusqu'a un petit espace entouré de rideaux tenus magiquement. La main sur le rideau, elle se stoppa.  
-Erza, je te demande de lui tenir la main... Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.  
D'un geste, elle écarta le rideau. Aussitôt, je sentis mes jambes défaillir. Erza me rattrapa comme elle put, et je m'agrippai à elle de toutes mes forces.  
J'eu du mal à le reconnaitre tant son visage était couvert de blessures. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau avait été lacéré et saignait abondamment. L'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui se tourna vers nous. Son air grave me fit peur.  
-Laquelle de vous deux est la compagne de cet homme?  
Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
-C'est... C'est moi. Balbutiai-je. Enfin si on peut dire ça...  
Il me fixa, son air grave ne quittant pas son visage.  
-Votre compagnon a subi de violentes tortures hier d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Ses blessures sont magiques et plus dures à traiter, mais elles ne sont pas impossibles à traiter. Cependant, votre compagnon a repoussé tous les antidotes que j'ai essayé de lui administrer... À vrai dire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer son état... Votre compagnon est une exception de la nature, et cela pourrait lui couter la vie... S'il continue de repousser tous les antidotes, la magie des blessures va le tuer à petit feu...  
Je m'écroulais littéralement. Mes genoux s'éraflèrent sur le sol de la grotte. Il était aux portes de la mort. Car son corps n'acceptait pas les antidotes... Des larmes de colère et de frustration coulèrent sur mes joues. C'était tellement bête! Une simple intolérance le tuerait... C'était tout lui, ça... Mourir parce qu'il était différend... Se faire arrêter pour me protéger, contrairement aux autres mages noirs sans attaches. Il était le seul dragon slayer hors la loi... Tant de domaines où il était seul... Avec moi. Mes larmes devinrent de pures larmes de tristesse. Il était tout pour moi et j'allais le perdre. S'il mourrait, je mourrai avec lui. Alors autant rester jusqu'au bout. Je serai Madame Cobra jusque notre dernier souffle.  
-Je vais rester avec lui... Dis-je faiblement.  
Erza me releva doucement.  
-Je vais s'installer à côté de lui. Me rassura-t-elle. Ça ne pose aucun problème?  
Le médecin secoua la tête.  
-Non... De toute façon, j'ai déjà fait le maximum.  
Ces mots me renversèrent le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Erza me déposa à côté du lit. Je me penchais sur lui aussitôt.  
Je ne sais combien de temps je passai à contempler son visage mutilé jusqu'à ne plus rien penser. Même mutilé, il était beau... Beau comme un prince, comme un dieu... Je posai ma tête à coté de la sienne et je murmurai ces cinq mots qu'il m'avait si souvent soufflé. Ces cinq mots auxquels je n'avais cessé de rêver durant sept longues années.  
-Laisse-moi entendre ta voix...  
Je fermai les yeux et me blottis contre son corps lacéré.

J'avais dormi pendant longtemps. J'ouvris les yeux et je découvris le visage d'Erik, toujours inerte. J'avais perdu la notion du temps en le contemplant, et je ne voulais plus m'en soucier. Je me remis à contempler son visage d'un regard caressant. Je caressais sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Elle n'était plus aussi douce que dans mon souvenir, mais j'éprouvais toujours cette sensation de bonheur en le caressant, une sensation qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort, plus vite... Je soupirai, à la fois triste et heureuse. Une voix douce dans mon dos me fit sursauter.  
-Tu l'aime plus que tout au monde, n'est-ce pas?  
Je me retournais et je découvris Jellal qui m'observait. Je me retournais vers Erik en soupirant doucement.  
-Il est tout pour moi... Soufflai-je  
-Que ferais-tu si il mourrait? Continua-t-il.  
-Je me laisserai mourir. Affirmai-je.  
-Et si tu avais la possibilité de le sauver?  
-Je ferai tout pour, au prix de ma vie si c'est nécessaire. Chuchotai-je.  
Il pencha la tête.  
-Tu le laisserais seul? Qui te dit qu'il le supporterait?  
Je secouai la tête.  
-Il est bien plus fort que moi, il serait capable de le supporter.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Souffla-t-il  
Je me tournais vers lui, incompréhensive.  
-Je ne prends pas mon cas pour une généralité mais... Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Si... La personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde se sacrifiait pour me sauver la vie... Je ne le supporterai pas.  
J'eu un léger sourire.  
-Cette personne... C'est Erza, n'est-ce pas?  
Je prenais la liberté de parler de mon amie, étant donné qu'elle semblait partie depuis un bout de temps. Jellal ouvrit la bouche, gêné.  
-Oh...oui, c'est elle.  
Je caressai doucement le visage d'Erik, avec toute la tendresse qu'il m'inspirait.  
-Elle aussi t'aime plus que tout. Mais ces histoires comme quoi tu ne la mérite pas, elle ne veut pas y croire. Je l'ai souvent entendue parler de toi. Et à chaque fois, il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui laissait deviner que pour elle, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Et je crois, moi aussi, que tu es la personne la plus apte à l'aimer.  
Jellal détourna le regard et rougit.  
-Je... J'y réfléchirai.  
J'eu un faible sourire. J'aurai au moins fait quelque chose de bon en venant ici.

* * *

**Mouhaha! Bon je sais, le coup de "il va mourir" c'est refait et refait, mais moi j'aime bien les tragédies. Et même si Kinana doit être la personne la plus malheureuse au monde (faut comprendre: revoir son petit ami après des mois de séparation pour découvrir qu'il va mourir) elle réussit à faire l'entremetteuse. Elle doit surement trop fréquenter Mirajane :).**

**Bweef, à mercredi pour l'ultime chapitre! **


	6. Chapter 6

**J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà le dernier chapitre... Bon, il y aura un épilogue et deux bonus mais bon... Ça me fait bizarre de terminer cette fic. mais y'en aura d'autres!**

**Revenons en à nos moutons. C'est donc le dernier chapitre et je vous laisse le suspense sur la fin de cette fic. Bad end? Happy end? Vous le saurez à la fin de ce chappitre. Bonne lecture, fanfictionneurs!**

* * *

Mon amour interdit P6

Un long silence s'installa, sans pour autant nous gêner. Jellal semblait perdu dans ses pensées et moi, je me perdis dans mes pensées en regardant Erik. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de créer des souvenirs ensembles. Je m'en attristai. Le meilleur souvenir que je n'aie de nous, c'était cette nuit, la nuit du 7 juillet 791... Cette nuit avait été si courte... Mais elle avait été merveilleuse sur tous les points. Les sensations avaient étés si saisissantes qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'arrivai à me rappeler de la douceur avec laquelle Erik m'avait caressée. Mes autres souvenirs de nous deux remontaient à ma vie de serpent. Nous n'étions qu'amis, les meilleurs peut-être, mais uniquement des amis. Je me rappelais des missions d'espionnages que nous faisions ensembles. Nous nous asseyions sous un arbre et nous restions ainsi durant des heures, à écouter. Peut-être que nous écoutions des informations pour les mauvaises personnes, mais mon souvenir, lui, était beau et doux. Je me lovais contre sa poitrine, je faisais une sieste, et nous parlions. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, en se remémorant des souvenirs, en se projetant dans l'avenir, ou bien en savourant l'instant présent. Je me rappelais notre rencontre. Nous étions tous les deux des enfants capturés pour construire la tour du paradis. Un jour, un des membres de la secte m'emmena au dernier étage, où je vécus les pires moments de ma vie. J'avais a peine 7 ans. Leur expérience tourna mal, et je fus transformée en serpent. Un minuscule serpent étrangement violet. Je pus m'échapper du dernier étage grâce à ma petite taille. Je finis par arriver en bas, là où les esclaves dormaient. J'étais à bout de forces quand Erik me trouva. Il me nourrit et prit soin de moi, et nous devinrent vite inséparables. Il m'emmena avec lui quand Brain le recruta pour son projet Oracion Seis. Il voulait pouvoir m'entendre, moi sa seule amie. On implanta un lacrima de dragon slayer du poison. Il devint a moitié serpent, dans le seul but de pouvoir m'entendre... En se réveillant après l'implantation, il avait été si triste de ne pas m'entendre. Il se mit en quête de pouvoir m'entendre, grâce aux ressources de Brain. Les années où nous étions à Oracion Seis n'étaient pas les plus joyeuses, mais l'adrénaline des combats nous enivrait plus que tout. J'étais son soutient, je lui couvrais ses arrières. Je me rappelais d'une fois où il avait bien failli y passer. Une guilde s'était un peu trop informée à notre sujet et avait déduit un point faible à la magie de Cobra. Les magies de soin étaient les seules magies capables de percer son venin. À cette pensée, je revins brusquement à la réalité. Jellal était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand je l'interpellai.  
-Jellal. Tu aurais du poison?  
Il releva la tête vers moi.  
-Du poison? Mais... Oui on en a une réserve, pourquoi?  
\- Apporte-moi le plus puissant que tu aies. J'en ai besoin.  
Incompréhensif, il sortit du petit espace et revint, une minuscule fiole à la main.  
-C'est un poison qu'avait concocté Ultear en cas d'extrême urgence. C'était…avant qu'elle ne meure. C'est un acide extrêmement venimeux sur tous les points. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin? Demanda-t-il  
J'ouvris la fiole sans prendre gare aux avertissements de Jellal. Ses vapeurs toxiques éveillèrent mon instinct de serpent, et l'odeur acide me fit saliver. D'une voix calme, je demandais à Jellal.  
-Quel est le principal élément de ma magie d'Erik, Jellal?  
Il comprit soudainement.  
-Le poison...  
Je me tournais vers lui.  
-Pars maintenant, ou sinon tu vas être infecté.  
Il hocha la tête et sortit de la grotte en courant. Je l'entendis prendre Meldy au passage. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun risque que je les infecte. Je me tournais vers Erik, le cœur battant. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Je m'approchai de lui et d'une main, je lui entrouvris la bouche, et de l'autre, je lui glissai le fiole entre les lèvres. La maigre quantité de poison coula dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte. Je refermais soigneusement la fiole et la posai plus loin. J'observais alors avec attention sa réaction.  
Ses blessures se refermaient une à une dans une légère lueur rouge. Peu à peu, son visage reprit sa couleur mate habituelle. Je pris ses épaules en appréhendant.  
-Erik? Chuchotai-je, hésitante. Erik? Erik, tu m'entends?

Pov Erik:

Une voix lointaine m'appelait. Une voix douce et hésitante. Je connaissais cette voix. Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Je voyais flou. Une personne aux cheveux violets se tenait au-dessus de moi. J'articulai le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit.  
-Kinana...  
Elle se jeta dans mes bras.  
-Erik!  
J'humai l'odeur de ses cheveux. Une odeur sucrée... Je réalisai soudainement.  
-Kinana!  
Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je l'entendis pleurer sur mon épaule. C'était des pleurs de soulagement. Elle s'écarta doucement de moi. Je cernai peu a peu les traits de son visage, jusqu'a la voir distinctement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et un magnifique sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres. Je lui caressais tendrement la joue en murmurant.  
-Tu m'a tant manqué...  
Elle ferma les yeux et murmura à son tour.  
-Toi aussi...  
J'attirai son visage au mien et je l'embrassai tendrement. C'était un baiser qui avait trop attendu. Tout son soulagement passa dans ce baiser. Je l'entendis penser à son bonheur que j'ai échappé à la mort. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle.  
-J'ai failli mourir? Demandai-je, interloqué.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.  
J'obéis, juste heureux.

* * *

**Évidement, je pouvais pas laisser cette première fanfiction se terminer sur une bad end. Mais j'en ferait, c'est sur. Je ne sais pas si cette fin est justement trop guimauve et trop niaise, c'est pour ça que je vous demande votre avis. Reviewez s'il vous plait! Et j'ai décidé de déroger à ma règle et de vous publier l'épilogue demain, et les deux bonus, vendredi! Vendredi, cette fanfiction sera classée terminée, et je pourrai m'attaquer à la publication d'un recueil de drabbles/one-shot!**

**À demain donc!**


	7. Epilogue

**L'épilogue, déjà... Je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup ce petit (très petit même) épilogue... j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous! **

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas pour un autre blabla!**

Mon amour interdit Epilogue

Pov Neutre

Dans une chambre obscure, deux personnes s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. L'homme ôta prestement les vêtements de la jeune femme, non sans embrasser quelques parties de son corps au passage. La jeune femme, elle, tentait de déboutonner la chemise de son amant pour atteindre son torse musclé. Ils se sentaient complémentaires, et ils se donnaient mutuellement à l'autre...  
**ellipse**  
La jeune femme poussa un dernier et long soupir tandis que son compagnon s'écroulai sur elle, épuisé par son orgasme. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, chacun bercé par l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Erik se réveilla dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait, malheureusement comme trop peu souvent à son gout. Sa vie de fugitif l'obligeait à rester parfois des mois loin de sa bien-aimée, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils le fêtaient dignement, et généralement, cela se terminait sous les draps, comme la veille. Il s'habilla en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Comme à son habitude, il laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Puis il partit sans un bruit. Dehors, le jour commençai à pointer. Arrivé dans la rue, Erik commença à marcher vers le point de rendez-vous fixé par Jellal. Il arriva devant le foyer de jeunes filles de Fairy Hills, le dit point de rendez-vous. Devant la porte, son maitre de guilde embrassait langoureusement une jolie rousse. Erik sourit. Erza était toujours aussi longue avec ses au revoir. En le voyant arriver, Jellal embrassa son amante une dernière fois, et la quitta non sans quelques regrets. Rejoint par le bleu, le dragon slayer demanda d'une voix anodine.  
-Tu as bien dormi?  
Jellal eu un sourire narquois.  
-Je te retourne la question.  
-Eh bien on dort beaucoup mieux avec une femme dans les bras. Dit son ami, un sourire rêveurs sur les lèvres. On y va?  
Le bleu acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route. Ils étaient des fugitifs, certes, mais ils étaient surs d'avoir quelqu'un qui les attendait quelque part.

Kinana se réveilla lentement. Comme à son habitude, Erik était déjà parti et elle était sure qu'il avait laissé un mot sur sa table de la cuisine. Elle se leva et enfila un long t-shirt. En entrant dans sa cuisine, elle fut soulagée de trouver un morceau de papier sur la table. Elle s'empressa de le prendre et de le lire.

"Mon amour,

Je pars aujourd'hui vers le nord, et je risque de ne pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps, car Jellal pense qu'une organisation prépare un mauvais coup là-bas. Je pense que je serai de retour dans un mois. Une organisation, ça se défait plutôt facilement, il suffit de trouver le bon fil. Sorano est restée à Magnolia pour surveiller la ville, mais elle sait très bien que Jellal l'a assignée ici pour garder contact avec Erza!  
J'espère que ça n'a pas gêné Mirajane de garder Arsen cette nuit, embrasse le pour moi.  
Si tu as un problème, je t'entendrai.  
À toi, ma Madame Cobra.

Erik"

Elle serra la lettre contre son coeur et la rangea avec ses semblables, dans une petit boite en bois sculpté. Elle adorait sa vie. Elle avait un fils adorable, fruit de son amour avec son compagnon, un fugitif qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle le retrouverait, et jusque là peu importait le nombre de jours ou de semaines qui les séparait de ce moment là puisqu'ils se retrouveraient, et pour longtemps...

* * *

**C'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment petit! Pour la phrase de fin, je me suis un peu inspirée de la fin du film "Ma premiere fois"... Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais c'est l'histoire d'un gars qui allait de coup e coup, tombe pour la première fois amoureux. Et à la fin du film, la fille dont il est tombé amoureux meurt en lui laissant une lettre. Bon, Kinana n'est pas morte, mais je trouvait ça beau. Normalement c'est "je sens en moi que nous allons nous retrouver alors peu importe le nombre de jours ou de semaines qui nous sépare de ce moment là puisque nous nous retrouverons pour longtemps" En fait, la fille écrit cette lettre pour le gars avant sa mort parcequ'elle devait partir en Amérique faire ses études. Le plus triste, dans cette lettre, c'est que tout correspond avec sa mort. Je vous donne le lien, au cas ou vous le voulez: .fr/citation-18116**

**Mais revenons en à nos moutons. Demain, je publierai les deux bonus, en guise de "cadeau de fin" en quelque sorte. Ca va me faire bizarre de modifier le statut de cette fic. J'espère donc que cette fic vous aura plu, car moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire... **

**A demain donc, pour les bonus!**


	8. Bonus

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai changé d'avis, il n'y aura qu'un seul bonus... L'autre était, je trouve, peu adapté à cette fanfiction. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bonus. **

**Je vous laisse lire, car je sens que ça va satisfaire beaucoup d'entre vous!**

* * *

Drabble bonus Mon amour interdit.

Natsu arrivait comme à son habitude à la guilde, après son entrainement quotidien (Note : la forêt de Magniolia se réduisait de jour en jour…) Pour manger son menu spécial post-entrainement : poulet braisé, tabasco et banane flambée. Mais une fois arrivé à la guilde, pas une seule trace de Kinana, habituellement toujours là pour le servir après son entrainement.

-Hey, Lucy ! Héla-t-il. Elle est où Kinana ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Elle doit être avec Mirajane.

Il alla voir la barmaid. Celle-ci le redirigea vers la cuisine, où était généralement Kinana. Il tomba sur Gajeel, en train de manger des couverts.

-Hoy, elle est où Kinana ? demanda-t-il au brun

Gajeel cessa son festin et lui répondit.

-Je l'ai vue à la réserve.

Le rose repartit, satisfait. Une fois seul, le brun se mit à rire comme une hyène.

-Il va avoir une sacrée surprise…

Au même moment, Natsu ouvrit la porte de la réserve. Il découvrit alors un spectacle plus ou moins fascinant. Gajeel n'avait pas menti, Kinana était bel et bien dans la réserve, mais il n'avait pas précisé avec qui. Et cette personne la faisait pousser de drôle de bruit. Il allait s'apprêter à partir, se sentant légèrement de trop, quand il reconnut la personne qui rendait Kinana bizarre.

-Co…Cobra ?!

Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il se passa plusieurs choses :

-Kinana cria

-Natsu s'évanouit

-Erik fit une tête horrifiante

Et c'est ainsi que la personne la plus indiscrète de tout Fairy Tail découvrit le secret de Kinana.

* * *

**Et oui! La réaction de Fairy Tail que l'on m'a tant demandée! Bon, je le trouve un peu bâclé ce drabble, mais il correspond à ce que je m'imagine être la réaction de Fairy Tail. Car oui, la réaction de Natsu est, pour moi, comme la réaction de la guilde entière. On est l'élément principal de la guilde où on l'est pas. **

**Je sens que je vais verser ma petite larme quand j'aurais publié ce dernier chapitre... Merci à Vilandel pour ses reviews et à Yoshilementalist et ses conseils! A plus pour une nouvelle fanfiction!**

**mimilia-san**


End file.
